Farewell to Solitude
by wajag
Summary: Traveling again, Methos as Benjamin Adams runs into too much attention


Farewell to Solitude

Methos/Benjamin Adams

Joe Dawson –Methos friend and Watcher of Duncan MacLeod

Albert Decker – Methos' primary Watcher

Randolf Guerra – additional Methos Watcher

Beverly Thomas – President's daughter

Evan Thomas – son of Senator Ryan Thomas

Ryan Thomas – Senator and son of the President

Stephanie Thomas – wife of Senator Ryan Thomas

Marcus Everett – Millionaire who had arranged to kidnap Ben Adams and steal his hearts in 2 transplants

After the press conference where Methos as Benjamin Adams spoke against Marcus Everett getting the death penalty for his part in killing Methos and stealing his heart several times, Methos made arrangements to leave town. He was accompanied by Albert and his other watchers who had arranged for Methos to stay at a beach side resort in Southern California. Methos had chosen this resort with a specific goal in mind; the transplants had weakened him. Methos was going to use this secret trip as a way for him to get back into shape. He didn't want it widely known that he couldn't defend himself. Albert and his watcher guards had been sworn to secrecy. A secrecy which they promised would even include the Watchers. They'd been tasked with keeping Methos safe and they were determined to do that regardless of what it took.

Wanting to leave a false trail, Methos and his three Watchers left town in a private plane which made several distraction stops before they actually disembarked. The plane continued on its way, several more stops planned.

After an hour drive, Methos and his Watchers arrived at their destination resort (which had its own small craft airport with a rented plane reserved in case they needed to make a fast getaway). Albert checked the group into a four bedroom suite under an assumed name set up by the Watchers. The Watchers had arranged everything including a line of credit, backgrounds, and clothing to match the resort requirements for Methos and his Watchers.

The first day Methos checked out the resort and the surrounding areas to ensure there were no other Immortals staying there. The resort offered many amusements for guests. A large golf course surrounded the resort, there were several sport courts, swimming and lap pools, and a stable with rented horses for trail rides or rides on the beach. Guest could also rent scooters or ATVs if they were so inclined. Outside of the secured area of the resort and further on down the beach, there was a town with a large market and a multitude of small shops and food service areas. Bookstores, clothing, crafts, and services were among the many offerings.

While checking out the small town, Methos spotted the book store and picked up a couple of books. Afterwards, he sat at a sidewalk café while he drank an iced coffee and observed the ebb and flow of the town. Albert sat quietly beside him flipping through a magazine while the other watchers took unobtrusive positions around them, keeping an eye on the crowds around them while remaining mostly invisible.

The second day Methos took advantage of one of the several swimming pools offered at the resort and started his workout program. He swam laps for an hour before he lounged in a shaded cabana area, reading a book and sipping on a cold beer. He'd been lounging for only a short time when a young boy around seven or eight ran around the hedge that gave Methos' cabana privacy from the other cabana areas.

The boy stopped suddenly and looked Methos over before apparently deciding that he would stay. He scanned the cabana area for hiding places and crawled under the other lounge chair that sat several feet from Methos' lounger.

He crawled under the chair with a shouted, "Don't tell my aunt that I'm here, please?"

Methos had looked up from his book when his peripheral vision caught the boy coming his way. He was amused at the boy's confident assumption that Methos would help him hide.

"That's called aiding and abetting." Methos remarked with a smirk, pretending to be concentrating on his book.

"Are you a lawyer?" The boy asked, his voice reflecting some suspicion and disapproval.

"A doctor, a lawyer and an Indian chief." Methos responded as he watched a couple of plain-clothed security guards come from the direction the boy had. Close behind them followed a pretty young woman in her mid-twenties. She had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a summer dress and sandals. Her eyes worriedly scanned the pool area.

When her attention was on Methos' cabana area, Methos tipped his head towards the other lounger. She smiled and had the guards stay put as she moved towards him. She stopped when she stood at the edge of the shaded area.

"Have you seen a boy about four feet tall, brown hair, green and white striped shirt and black shorts?" she asked for the boy's benefit. She could see his outline under the lounge chair but he had made some effort to stay hidden there.

"Hmm, brown eyes, freckles, with a tendency to distrust lawyers?" Methos smiled and shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen him."

The young woman smiled. "Too bad, are you a lawyer then?"

Methos repeated his mantra.

She continued to smile as she carefully sat on the lounger that the boy hid under.

Beverly Thomas loved the sparkle in the eyes of the man in the lounger. It was apparent that he'd been swimming earlier, his hair had the air dried look about it and his swim trunks were still slightly damp. His face wasn't handsome in a movie star sort of way, but she found herself strongly attracted to him none the less. She loved the dimples that appeared when he smiled.

Selfishly taking a few moments for herself, she struck up a conversation about the book he'd been reading. She sighed to herself in disappointment when Evan became bored with his hide and seek game and shifted under the lounge chair she sat upon.

"It's been lovely to meet you…" She paused to get his name.

"Ben Adams." He said as he sat up and extended his hand.

"Bev Thomas" she responded as she shook his hand, enjoying the warm and gentle grasp of his hand. She hoped he didn't recognize her name; she didn't want that interested look to disappear from his face.

"Come along now Evan, your mother is ready to go to the clubhouse for lunch."

"Darn!" Evan grumbled as he crawled out from under the lounger. He was only fussing to be fussing, he'd become bored hiding while Bev and Ben talked about some stupid book.

Bev captured Evan's shoulder and turned him towards the secret service agents that waited near the corner of the hedge nearby. "Nice meeting you Ben, I hope I run into you again."

"Likewise." Methos said to the departing woman and boy.

Curious, Albert wandered over to Methos and sat down on the lounger the young woman had been sitting on.

"Pretty." He said generically so that Methos could respond in any manner he chose.

"Pretty, but her guards shout 'government' and that means trouble."

Albert had noticed the guards but hadn't speculated what type of guards they might be. This was an exclusive resort and many wealthy people and celebrities stayed here with their own security people.

Methos had always tried to keep it secret that he worked out regularly. He wanted to be underestimated. In current decades, he'd chosen loose clothing, slouching his shoulders, and going out of his way to avoid fights. Since the kidnapping where his heart had been removed several times, Methos' body had re-grown the hearts and healed his body, but he had lost his conditioning. He needed to quickly increase his strength, endurance, and flexibility to be able to protect himself, watcher guards or not. As a result of this quick need to be back in top shape, Methos was willing to exercise in front of his Watchers. Once he was in shape, he could hide his workouts and what he hid under his loose clothing would quickly be forgotten again.

Based on his desire to regain his fitness, Methos had planned to be quite active during his stay at the resort, doing several tough workouts each day. In the morning he did some long distance running, in the afternoon he swam laps or used the strength equipment in the resort gym. The first time when he'd gone long distance running, all of his Watchers had jogged alongside him. Today, having an idea of exactly how far he was running, they had staggered themselves out in a relay. They took turns running beside him. He was on the last leg of his ten miles when Albert traded out with the previous Watcher.

"How the hell are you able to do this?" Albert said between breaths, amazed that Methos considered himself out of shape and was still breathing steadily and comfortably. This in addition to the other exercise that Methos was doing made the Watchers feel drastically out of shape!

"I was the poster boy for the original Olympics." Methos said flippantly. "Barefoot and naked, perhaps you've seen my statue in the Louvre?"

Albert snorted a laugh, not taking him seriously as Methos intended.

Methos and his Watchers headed to one of the resort restaurants for dinner. Albert veered off at the restaurant entrance, "I'm going to make a quick call to HQ and check in. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Methos nodded and continued on to the hostess stand where he was escorted to a table for two. The other watchers took another table where they had a good view of the restaurant.

Methos scanned the menu and made up his mind quickly. He tossed the menu on Albert's menu and pulled his journal and a fountain pen out of his inner jacket pocket. He wrote down his thoughts while waiting for the waiter to take his order.

In a few moments, a waiter appeared and took his drink order. The waiter quickly delivered the glass of beer and Methos resumed his writing. Methos saw movement in his peripheral vision and looked up thinking it was Albert joining him.

Bev walked into the restaurant and didn't see her brother or his family there. Not surprising, her brother's wife, Stephanie wasn't very good at keeping Evan focused and on time to anything. Bev hated to form opinions, but Stephanie was a trophy wife, not superwoman. Looking around the restaurant in curiosity, Bev spotted Ben, the man she'd met by the pool.

Thinking that this would be a good time to get to know Ben better, Bev whispered a 'stay' to her secret service guards and headed towards the table where Ben sat alone.

"Hello Ben, my dinner companions aren't here yet, may I join you for a few moments?"

Methos nodded. His keen eyes spotted the security guards hovering near the restaurant entrance and watching them closely.

Bev sat down and smiled, placing her hands on the table in front of her. She dropped her eyes and spotted the book that Ben had apparently been writing in before she joined him. "Oh, what language is that?" She asked, her curiosity kicking in before she thought about possibly invading Ben's privacy by reading something he hadn't intended to share.

Methos knew that Bev wouldn't be able to read what he'd written. "It's Coptic, a written version of hieroglyphs."

Bev looked at him in surprise before she looked back down at the journal. "Egyptian?"

Methos nodded. "I have a PhD in ancient languages and cultures. I like to stay in practice."

"I'm impressed." She said. She spoke several languages but only the modern versions of them. "What else do you do Ben?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands so I guess you could say I'm an eternal student."

"Your accent, where are you from?"

Methos heard those words and was immediately reminded of Alexa Bond. She's asked where he was from when they'd first met. "The family is from Great Britain, I've traveled a lot." He said, changing his response from the one he'd given Alexa.

"Have you been to Paris?" Bev asked leaning forward in excitement.

Methos paused before responding. Did he want to discourage Bev's company or not? Thinking that he wanted more information about who she was and why she had security guards, he decided to answer. "My degree is from the Sorbonne; I studied and taught there for many years."

"I've always wanted to visit Paris." She said with a dreamy sigh.

"So what's stopping you?" Methos asked mildly.

Bev sat a little straighter. She didn't want to say that her father was the President of the United States and he wasn't comfortable with her going there on her own. She hadn't been able to come up with an 'official' reason to visit Paris, either. "I finished my degree in art last year; I just hadn't made up my mind to go." She said lamely.

"The Louvre, the architecture, the Eiffel tower…" Methos said coaxingly.

He could tell that Bev really wanted to go and see these things. "Perhaps the reason you haven't gone there is the same reason that you have government security."

Bev looked at Ben in surprise; he'd spotted her secret service agents? This made her feel uncomfortable for a couple of reasons, she didn't want him to treat her differently or be uncomfortable talking to her, and she didn't want him to know who she was and talk with her because of who she was related to. "You spotted them?" She said nervously.

Methos tugged his ear to indicate the communication earpieces the guards wore. "You only have to know what to look for. You can take them out of their black suits but their bearing is still military or government."

Bev unconsciously looked over at her assigned agents and crossed her hands on her lap. "My brother is a Senator; all of the family gets shadows."

Methos raised an eyebrow knowing this wasn't a full truth. By now Albert had returned from his phone call and was hovering several tables away, trying not to be seen by Bev.

Albert wasn't being careful enough and Bev caught a glimpse of him watching them in the mirrors that decorated the space. She turned and looked over her shoulder and Albert tried to look interested elsewhere. "Your security?" She asked Ben, hoping to change the conversation from her security to his.

Methos smiled; amused that Albert had been caught. He nodded. "He's a Watcher."

"A Watcher?" Bev asked, confused by the reference.

"Yes, the Watchers observe and record."

When he said the words by rote, Bev recognized the reference. "Watchers! Who is he watching?" She asked as she looked around discretely to try and pick out the Immortal.

Methos was amused at her misguided interest. He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially, "he's _my_ Watcher."

Bev had looked over at Ben when he leaned in closer, wanting to see which direction he indicated. She sat up abruptly when he answered with an amused but serious expression on his face. "You." She stated in confirmation.

Methos nodded. "I've been public for about a year." There was no point in hiding the facts Methos thought, if she googled him, she'd find out about 'Ben Adams'.

Bev opened her mouth a couple of times to ask questions before she finally decided on shifting back to the subject of Watchers until she could form a non-groupie question to ask. "But you had several guards, um, Watchers yesterday at the pool. Don't Immortals normally only have one Watcher?"

Methos kept his voice quiet as he answered. "Normally yes, but the Watcher society has taken a special interest in me." Wanting to discourage Bev's curiosity about him, possibly discourage her continued interest as well, Methos gave her some of the truth. "Fifteen years ago I was one of the four Immortals that became unwilling guests of the United States Government. This reflected poorly on the Watcher's observing and recording but not interfering policy. A month ago, I was kidnapped again by someone involved in the Government torture program. The Watchers suggested this resort as a place where I could have some rest to recover, and they could keep the press away from me." Methos opened his arms as if to say, and here I am.

Bev looked horrified. When Methos thought she would flee her chair and disappear, she wiped a tear and put a comforting and gentle hand on one of Methos' hands that he'd rested on the table.

"I'm so sorry that there are people in our Government that are capable of such horrible things."

Methos shrugged, surprised at her reaction. He'd expected that her family connections would make her defensive. Many politicians had been linked to the Government Medical program that had benefited from his and the other Immortals' tortures. His ever alert eyes caught the arrival of the boy, Evan, entering the restaurant entrance. Methos met Evan's eyes knowing the boy would approach the friendly smile. Evan didn't disappoint.

"Speaking of old friends, here comes young Evan."

Bev forced her eyes from the pain in Ben's and looked towards the entrance of the restaurant. She didn't remove her hand until Ben began to pull it away.

"Hi Aunt Bev!" an enthusiastic Evan said as he arrived at Ben's table. "Hello." He said to Methos.

"Hello Evan." Methos said. "I see you've lost your security guards again."

Bev gasped and looked back at the entrance, hoping that the guards had just stopped to watch. She was dismayed to see that Evan had indeed lost them.

"Evan, you can't keep doing that, it isn't safe." Bev scolded after she'd captured Evan's shoulders with her hands.

"If they can't keep up it isn't my fault." Evan defended just as the security arrived along with several others with worried expressions.

A distinguished looking man spotted Bev and Evan and approached. Methos knew that this was probably Bev's brother, the senator.

The senator quickly noted Bev's closeness to the young man at the table and that her security guards had been standing back giving them privacy.

"Evan, you know better than to run ahead." He said when he stopped at the table. His eyes briefly met the young man's before brushing over Bev's before they shifted to his son.

Evan huffed his irritation at having everyone reminding him of this. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. The man tucked his son to his side and offered his hand to Methos.

"I'm Senator Thomas, Ryan Thomas. I see you've met my sister Bev and my son Evan."

Methos shook the senator's offered hand. "Ben Adams. I met Bev and Evan at the pool the other day."

"My family is getting ready to have dinner, would you care to join us?" The senator asked, curious about this man that Bev had shown an interest in. This was unusual for his quiet and reserved little sister.

Not wanting to attract any more attention, Methos declined. "Regretfully I have another commitment. I was just having a drink while waiting for a colleague. He's finished his phone call and we need to get going. But I thank you for the invitation." Methos tucked his journal and pen back into his pockets.

Albert spotted Methos' wave to bring him into the group. The senator introduced himself, Bev, and Evan to Albert. Albert saw that Bev spotted his Watcher tattoo, her eyes going wide in acknowledgement.

"Have a good evening." Methos said to the Senator and his group and took a couple of steps back before turning away. Albert held his questions until they were out of the restaurant.

"Did you want to change hotels?" Albert asked, worried that Methos was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"No, I think the Senator will recognize the brush off." Methos said as he led them to the lobby. The other Watchers quickly caught up to them. With minimal discussion, the group got into their rental car and drove into town and to another restaurant.

Bev watched Ben and Albert leave the restaurant, almost immediately followed by two more men that were probably Watchers like Albert. Knowing what to look for now, Bev had easily spotted the tattoo on Albert's wrist when he'd shaken hands with them.

Bev had been disappointed when Ben had declined Ryan's invitation to join them for dinner, but seeing how fast Ben had left the restaurant, she imagined he still wasn't comfortable being around anyone from the government. The kidnapping and torture of the first four known immortals had been news for years. The conspiracy investigation had led up to several high ranking Politician's and ruined many a career. That it had happened to Ben twice was even more horrific!

Bev turned to follow her brother and nephew when she noticed they were nearly to the table set up for the family. She sat down by her brother and caught the conversation between her brother and his trophy wife.

"Who was that you were talking to dear?" Ryan's wife asked.

"His name was Ben Adams, Bev was talking with him. Apparently they met at the pool."

Stephanie looked over at Bev. "You should have asked him to join us."

"He had a previous commitment." Bev said vaguely.

"It looked like he was just being rude to me." Stephanie said with a sniff. She laid her napkin across her lap with intricate care.

The Senator had recognized the snub that Ben had given them. He waved over the head security officer. Very discretely he asked the officer to run a check on Ben Adams.

He wasn't discrete enough. Bev put a hand on his arm and said forcefully. "No Ryan, let him be."

Ryan put up a hand to delay the officer and looked in askance at Bev. "I want to know who he is; he obviously didn't want to sit with us so that we could get to know him better."

"He has his reasons." Bev said trying not to give away Ben's secret.

"Really, I want to know. If he's staying at the same resort as my family, I want to know if we need to take any precautions beyond what we are now."

Bev bit her lip and debated for a moment. But she knew how persistent Ryan was, a good quality in a leader, but not so advantageous in a big brother that you didn't want to tell a secret to. She leaned over closer to Ryan. "He's an immortal, one of the original four that was tortured. Worse, he was the one that Marcus Everett kidnapped for his heart transplant. He's here recovering. I imagine he's uncomfortable with you because of who and what you are."

Evan listened intently to his aunt and father talking. Ben was an Immortal, how cool was that! Evan determined that he was going to find Ben again and ask him some questions about being an immortal.

Ryan saw that Bev felt sorry for the immortal. Truth be told, he felt sorry for him too. The things the government agency had done in the name of science had cast suspicion on all politicians that they were still trying to overcome. Ben had looked so normal for someone several centuries old. No wonder Immortals had been able to hide among normal people over the centuries. But, Ben didn't look capable of fighting anyone to prevent his head from being cut off.

"Okay, I'll let it go, for now." Ryan said. He'd just have a quiet word with his security team to make sure the immortal wasn't unbalanced and a danger to himself and others. Regardless of Bev's feelings on the matter, he had his family to think of.

Methos avoided the pool area for the next several days. He jogged or used the weight room instead.

Ben was at the book store in town when Evan finally spotted the Immortal again.

Evan was standing impatiently by his mother as she chatted with one of her boring friends outside of a café. Looking around for an excuse to get her to leave, he spotted the Immortal through the window of a book store. The immortal was in the line to pay for some books that he had in his hand. Taking a quick look at his mother to make sure that she was still distracted, and then at their security guards to make sure they were looking elsewhere, Evan stepped back and took off. He slipped into a group of women that were walking past and going in the right direction, acting as his camouflage. When he reached the bookstore entrance, he broke out of the group and hurried into the book store.

Evan was excited and breathless as he stopped in front of the Immortal, who had already noticed his rush into the store.

"Are you really an immortal?" Evan asked rudely, his interests in getting his curiosity satisfied, not with keeping the immortal's secret. His question drew the attention of the cashier and several customers nearby.

"Hello Evan, did you lose your security guards again?" Methos answered a question with another question, not wanting the attention that was suddenly and intensely upon him now.

"Yeah, my mom is yakking with one of her friends and I saw you over here." Not to be distracted, Evan asked his question again, only louder. "Bev told my dad that you were an immortal, one of the first ones found. Were you really tortured?"

Methos' watchers moved in. Albert took Methos' books and handed them to one of the other Watchers and indicated that he should pay for them so that Methos could handle the boy. Then Albert and the remaining Watcher stood as a barrier between Methos and the crowd that was gathering at the check stand.

"Evan, do you realize how dangerous this is?" Methos asked and moved out of the shop, gently herding Evan in front of him. He looked up the street hoping to spot Evan's mother. He spotted Bev first and waved to get her attention. He steered Evan towards Bev and her guards who were now moving quickly towards them.

Several people from the bookstore had followed the immortal from the store. There was growing excitement in seeing up close one of the elusive and mysterious immortals.

Methos kept a nervous eye on the crowd that was growing as it followed as he moved towards Bev. By this time, Evan's mother and security guards had noticed his disappearance and were moving towards Methos and the boy. Those guards were also alarmed at the crowd following the two heading their way.

Methos felt the crowd's excitement escalating and noticed the Senator's guards reaching for their guns.

"Bloody hell!" Methos muttered and moved towards a circular flower bed with a raised bench around it. He lifted Evan up onto it and stepped up himself. Bev had reached them and put herself in front of Evan. Methos let his Watchers post positions to protect him. The security guards quickly posted themselves with the Watchers so that Evan and Bev were protected.

Methos raised his hands and signaled for the crowd to stop and be quiet. The crowd quickly complied so that they could hear what the Immortal had to say.

"Quiet please." Methos said loudly. "I'm worried about the boy's safety so if you could all just step back a little I'd appreciate it."

The crowd complied. One of the people who had been next to Methos in the bookstore asked loudly.

"Are you really one of the Immortals tortured by the government?"

The crowd quickly repeated the question.

"Quiet please." Methos repeated. He so didn't want to do this. He wanted to strangle the boy for having caused this. "Yes, I'm one of the four Immortals used for experiments. My name is Benjamin Adams and I've said in several interviews that I'm still very nervous in crowds. If you'd all please just stay back."

The crowd sympathetically held their positions in an effort to allow him the illusion of space.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this scares me."

"Can you answer a few questions?" Someone shouted.

"A few, if they aren't too personal." Methos responded uncomfortably. He didn't want to have to protect himself and this crowd could get dangerous quickly. Short of pulling their guns, the Watchers and Security guards wouldn't be able to disperse this crowd.

A woman in the front raised her hand. Methos pointed to her.

"How many Immortals are there?" She asked.

"That's a question better asked of the Watchers. I know there can't be many of us; I've gone years at a time without meeting another Immortal."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" A voice in the back shouted.

"Yes." Methos hesitated. "Immortal Morgan Walker wouldn't take No for an answer."

"I mean recently, weren't you chopping off the heads of other Immortals in the Game?"

Methos deferred again. "I repeat myself for the sake of all Immortals. Most of us didn't play the Game. We only defended ourselves if we had no choice. I spent decades as a Doctor, I healed, not beheaded."

The crowd murmured affirmation; they were remembering the interviews that 'Benjamin Adams' had done for the Press at St. Bart's, and with news reporter Randi McFarland. They also remembered the documentaries that had been done when the Immortals had been experimented on and later when they'd revived.

"Can Immortals really live forever?" Another voice shouted out.

"Old Immortals like Methos are trying." Methos said with a smile, and then turned the question around. "Even we don't know. I didn't think I was going to live another day when I spent years being tortured. My mind shut down and went into a coma to escape what was happening to my body. After this recent event, I'm having difficulty forgetting the phantom pain of having my heart removed multiple times. Ask me again in a few years."

"Are you living here now?" Someone asked, hoping the city would be able to boast their own Immortal.

"I'm staying at the resort to get some time to rest and recuperate; the Press in Seacouver was following me everywhere I went. I never wanted to go public with my Immortality but circumstances required it, I'm trying to live a quiet and normal life."

"Who is the boy, is that your son?"

Methos looked down at Evan, he should expose the boy for causing all of this trouble, but doing that might align him with the Senator. Methos didn't want to align himself with any public official! "He's a guest at the resort where I'm staying. He overheard a private conversation and being an impetuous young man, overlooked courtesy and indulged his curiosity."

Evan had the common sense to look guilty and embarrassed. Bev gave him a look that confirmed that they would be having a serious conversation about his running away and telling secrets.

By now the security guards had called for back up and the local police had arrived. They began asking people to move along. Slowly but surely the crowd began to disburse. Methos, Evan, Bev and the guards stayed in place while the people disbursing snapped quick pictures with their cameras or cell phones.

Methos held back on his urge to throttle the boy again. His face was going to be all over the internet within minutes.

The Senator's wife was finally able to run over to Evan and wrapped him tightly in her arms. "Evan what in the world were you thinking? You could have been kidnapped or crushed in this mob! You're on restriction for a month young man!"

"I'm sorry Evan got you into this mess, thank you for protecting him." Bev said, her expression one of dismay. She had been terrified by the closeness of the crowd. She was grateful that Ben had agreed to talk to them and diffused the dangerous situation.

"Come Miss Thomas, we need to get you back to the resort." Bev's senior secret agent said quietly.

Bev went off with her secret service agents, who were following Stephanie and Evan and their guards. Bev looked back over her shoulder to see Ben's guards alertly watching the people still walking by. Albert, the Watcher she'd been introduced to, was talking on a phone while Ben stood in the center of his guards, looking defeated.

When Methos and his guards returned to the resort, they quickly packed their bags and checked out. They were at the small airport in minutes and in the air in less than half an hour.

As predicted, Ben's face was all over the local news and then on national news.

Methos and his Watchers traveled for the next few months. One month they stayed at a cabin in the mountains, another at a house on a lake, and lastly at a penthouse in New York City. Tired of such close quarters with his Watchers, Methos returned to Paris and began the last set of translations on his chronicles. Methos had checked out Bev and her family, knowing that there was more to the story than what he'd heard from Bev.

Shortly after that, the news was full of the President's daughter making a visit to Paris. On the second day of her visit she was going to tour a market area and visit the Eiffel Tower. Curious and wanting to talk with Bev again Methos arranged to be on the second story of a friend's apartment building on Bev's arranged route. Methos stood at the window and watched the progression of secret service agents, Parisian Police and dignitary's cars.

Waving to the crowds, Bev was enjoying her trip. At the beginning of their motorcade to the Eiffel Tower Bev spotted a familiar face on the second story of a brick building. She commanded the driver to stop the car. "Stop right below that window."

Under protest, the driver complied, agents gathering around the car.

Methos leaned over the balcony banister and shouted, "You made it!"

"I made it!" Bev shouted enthusiastically.

"The Senator is your brother." Methos said with a grin.

"Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief." Bev shouted back. "I'm glad to see you again, have dinner with me tonight?"

After a slight hesitation, Methos nodded acceptance.

Bev leaned over and talked to one of her secret service agents who spoke on his headset. He spoke to Bev after he'd listened to a response.

"They'll send someone up to make arrangements. We've got to go now, see you tonight."

Bev let the car continue after Ben had nodded agreement again. She turned and watched Ben until the car was too far away.

Methos came back inside the apartment and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Albert and his other watchers smiled to each other but kept their thoughts to themselves.

Twenty minutes later a man in an expensive suit knocked on the door. When he confirmed who he spoke with, he took details. Methos and his Watchers would be picked up in a town car and driven to a restaurant. Methos would dine with Bev and then be driven back. Dress was evening wear.

Albert noticed that when Methos gave the Presidential aide an address to send the town car to, Methos hadn't given the address of the place where he was actually staying. Instead, he gave the address to the watcher headquarters. Smart, Albert thought. In all of the traveling that they'd done over the past months, 'Ben Adams' hadn't been on any of the paperwork. His paper trail disappeared when he wasn't on the news. Methos had been staying with MacLeod or courtesy of the watchers. Even the flat that he owned was in a dummy corporation's investment portfolio.

After the Aide had the relevant information and Methos and his Watchers had a pickup time, they left the apartment. The Aide climbed into a town car and was driven off in the direction that Bev had gone in. Methos and his watchers walked several blocks until they reached the place where they'd parked their car. After Methos was driven back to his flat and dropped off, he made a few phone calls. He got permission to stay in one of the Watcher Headquarter guest quarters for a few days to further hide where he lived.

Methos packed a few things and drove to a tailor that owed him a few favors. A couple of hours later Methos had a beautiful new custom tailored suit. He arrived at Watcher headquarters and checked into the guest quarters. He had just enough time to shower, shave, dress, and walk down to the main lobby of the headquarters area before he was joined by Albert and his other Watchers.

The watchers were dressed for the occasion as well, in black suits with crisp white shirts. They had somber ties and microphones and earpieces like the secret service would have. Methos smiled at the Watcher organization's ability to get specialty technology at a moment's notice.

They hadn't waited very long when the town car arrived and was admitted through the gate. It circled the drive and stopped at the steps where they stood. The driver exited the car and opened the door for Methos. Methos entered the car followed by Albert. The other watchers climbed into their own vehicle behind the town car.

The driver of the town car took a scenic route to the restaurant, when questioned by Albert; the driver just said he'd been instructed to make sure that he didn't have anyone but the Watchers following. When he was confident that they were alone, he radioed someone and quickly delivered them to an upscale restaurant. Again the driver opened the door for Methos and Albert.

Methos walked into the restaurant and stood still for a metal detector search. His cell phone was checked and he was asked to turn it off, a condition to keeping it with him. Albert and the other watchers were also searched and allowed to keep their guns and cell phones, their phones also had to be off. When Methos was escorted to a beautifully set table with tall lit candles, Albert and the watchers took up positions around the kitchen doors and restaurant entrance.

A waiter brought a bottle of wine to Methos and opened the cork letting Methos taste the wine before pouring him a glass. He put the wine bottle into a silver bucket to chill. In a few moments there was noise at the entrance to the restaurant and several secret service agents entered. Bev dressed in a beautiful and sexy spaghetti strap black dress and black strap sandals entered the room.

Methos stood as Bev approached. He reached for her extended hand and brushed it elegantly with his lips. Bev blushed prettily and accepted the gesture when he pulled out her chair for her rather than letting the waiter do it for her. The waiter poured her a glass of wine and discretely stepped far enough away from the table to give them some privacy.

"You look beautiful." Methos said.

"Thank you, I was so nervous about having dinner with you that I couldn't make up my mind what to wear."

Methos laughed softly, "Nervous, whatever for?"

"After you left the resort, I looked you up in the Watcher chronicles and Googled you. You've been a notable doctor, a surgeon, you know so many famous people, and have lived for centuries." Bev explained. She smiled shyly, "And you are so handsome in that suit."

"Now I know you're teasing me. I looked you up too; President's youngest daughter, accustomed to dinners of state with all the world leaders at your beck and call. This evening is a little low key for you."

"No, it's very important to me." Bev said, still blushing.

Methos cocked his head in askance.

Bev practically whispered in her embarrassment, "Because this is my first real date."

Methos ducked his head as if in embarrassment, a gesture he'd mastered as a sex slave millennia ago. "No pressure, huh?"

Bev laughed, a delightful sound. "Right, no pressure."

"Then we shall endeavor to make it a profound success." Methos said with a strong English accent.

"How are you enjoying Paris, what have you seen so far?" Methos asked and took a sip of his wine. The waiter brought over the first course of their meal.

Bev described the things that she'd been doing since she arrived in Paris while they nibbled on the appetizers. "Tomorrow I've been allowed a private showing of the Museum of Natural History."

"Oh, who is your tour guide?"

"I don't think anyone said."

"If you have a choice, ask for Francois, he's the best they have." Methos said as he refreshed their wine glasses before the waiter could do it.

"You've been there a lot?" Bev said as she discretely watched Ben. His hands were so graceful, his face so expressive. She smiled at her silliness.

"The former curator, Marcus Constantine was a friend, an old Roman Immortal. He'd been stationed in Egypt when Cleopatra committed suicide. He was a very interesting man, sometimes a bit arrogant though."

"He was really a Roman soldier?" Bev asked, fascinated that Ben had known such an old Immortal.

"He was, the museum has an exhibit set up in his honor. Marcus was killed twenty or so years ago by one of his Immortal students; A fanatic who was a danger to himself and others. I spent a lot of time at the museum when I was getting my doctorate degree. Of course that was before the public knew Immortals existed. So much of what he told me was in confidence; I couldn't use it as provenance on my doctorates."

Reminded again of how much more Ben had seen than she would in her lifetime, Bev wanted even more to hear his stories. "Would you…" Bev started to blurt out, but embarrassment made her pause.

"Would I what?" Methos asked with a smile. Her shyness was amusing.

"Would you consider joining me on my tour of the museum? I'm sure I'd get so much more out of it if you came along; having known the previous curator and such." Bev said quickly, incredibly embarrassed now that she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Maybe, what time are you going?" Methos asked and put a hand on hers to stop her from nervously playing with a fork.

Bev looked at his hand on hers and then into his eyes. "It's at eight in the morning." She said hopefully.

Methos thought about it for a moment. He didn't really want to encourage Bev's interest in Immortal Benjamin Adams, but she was very beautiful and pleasant company. "I'm doing a translation project for the Watchers but they don't expect me until noonish. I would have the morning free, if that's agreeable."

Bev smiled in excitement. "That would be wonderful; can I have the town car pick you up again?"

"I'd better meet you there; I'll need my car later for the job."

"Thank you; I appreciate you taking the time to share the museum with me." Bev took a sip of her wine and struggled for something else to talk about except how much his eyes sparkled like diamonds and his voice sent tingles up her spine. "What are you translating?"

"Old Watcher chronicles. I'm one of the few experts in the world that can read some of the very old stuff. I had the benefit of some old teachers like Marcus Constantine and Father Darius."

"Father Darius?" Bev asked, not having heard that name before but Ben had spoken it like it was a commonly known person.

Methos told Bev about Father Darius while they ate the next few courses of their dinner. Darius had actually been well documented by the Watchers and it had been one of the sets of chronicles that the Watchers had shared widely when Immortals had become public knowledge. Who better to show how benign Immortals were than an Immortal that had been a Priest for thousands of years. Darius had also been the mentor of many peace activists that were famous for the Nobel Peace Prize and other humanitarian efforts. Darius' students had been quick to share their love of Darius and regret at his loss.

During the meal an orchestra had been softly playing as background music. After they had finished the main meal, Methos asked Bev to dance. She hesitated but quickly decided that this evening was for her and she wanted to dance with Ben.

He offered her his arm and escorted her to an open area where they could dance. Methos suggested a song to the orchestra and they played it. Bev swayed slowly in Ben's arms, enjoying the moment. After a few more songs, Methos suggested a waltz and they floated across the floor, Bev feeling elegant and special while in the arms of a skillful dancer.

The next dance was a tango and the tempo and the sensuality were so intense, when the dance ended and Ben had moved her into a graceful dip, Bev stared deeply into his eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

The flavors of the wine, their dinner, and Bev delighted his tongue as Methos briefly forgot himself and enjoyed the kiss.

Bev was totally lost in Ben's kiss. He straightened his body and pulled her upright and into his arms and against his body. It was a mind boggling kiss but Ben eventually ended it and stroked her cheek. "I forgot that we're in a room full of secret service agents. I don't want your father calling me on my cell phone and telling me I'd better not set foot into the United States again."

Bev blushed as she realized that she'd also forgotten that they weren't alone. She hid her face in his broad shoulder and laughed. "You make me forget everything around me." She said breathlessly when she recovered enough to look up into his face.

Methos released her and glanced around the room. The secret service agents were blank faced but their bodies were tense. They'd not been happy about his stealing the kiss even if Bev had initiated it. On the other hand, Albert and the Watchers were trying to hide their smiles. Methos glared at Albert and offered his arm to Bev, leading her back to the table.

The waiter quickly brought out a dessert and coffee for them. Methos caught the hint and directed the conversation into other things in Paris that Bev might like to see. When an ornate clock in the ballroom rang at midnight, Methos said his goodnights, stating that he would see Bev at the museum at eight the next morning. Bev was escorted out and into her car with her secret service agents while Methos and Albert got into the town car they'd arrived in.

Methos and Albert walked back to the guest quarters where Methos was staying. Albert was quiet until Methos reached to open the front door of his quarters.

"Have you changed your mind about Miss Thomas?" He asked.

Methos paused as he considered the question. He could lie or refuse to answer it, but Albert probably had to report the evening events to his superiors. It would be better if they heard what he had to say instead of making up their own minds. "I've not made up my mind what to think. Bev is a lovely young woman."

"But?" Albert urged Methos to continue his thoughts.

"But her life is too much in the public eye. It's one thing to be her first date, another to be under public scrutiny all the time. I have too much to hide." Methos unlocked the door and nodded a goodnight to Albert before closing the door.

The next morning Methos met Bev at the front steps of the museum and escorted her inside. The curator of the museum had designated himself the official tour guide but after being introduced to 'Ben Adams' the immortal and once friend of Marcus Constantine, he deferred and merely accompanied Ben and Bev as Methos took them on a tour of the museum. The curator absorbed what Methos said like a sponge, learning many things that he hadn't known about his museum, the artifacts in it, and Marcus Constantine.

Methos had watched the time and made sure that he'd wrapped up the things that he wanted to show Bev in time for him to leave at noon. When he would have excused himself to go to the Watcher headquarters Bev asked if she could come along. She was interested in seeing the European Watcher headquarters and the famous but seldom seen vaults of Immortal chronicles.

Methos pulled out his cell phone and was quickly transferred to the Regional Director who after a few questions and a brief discussion authorized the visit.

Bev was excited that she'd get to spend more time with Ben and see another aspect of his life. She quickly explained what she wanted to do to her guards and let Ben give the Secret Service agents directions. Bev would ride in her armored car to Watcher Head Quarters.

As they left his museum, the curator enviously watched the groups leave, he'd love to get the opportunity to view the Watcher archives, vaults and Immortal artifact gallery but it was closed to the public. He sighed in regret and turned to go back to his office.

The Secret Service agents were nervous about this unscheduled visit to the European Watcher Headquarters. They moved like they were in enemy territory on an undercover mission. Flanking Methos and Bev while others moved point and tail guard, they walked the stairs up to the lobby. Methos and Bev were met by the European Director who escorted them to the archives of chronicles.

Bev marveled at the volume of journals in the huge vault. Ben showed her the chronicles of some of the famous Immortals like Duncan MacLeod, Darius, and Marcus Constantine. To Methos' amusement, Bev asked to see Ben Adam's chronicles.

The European Director silently observed the interaction between Benjamin Adams and the President's daughter. The Director had been personally instructed by the Tribunal that Benjamin Adams, also known as former researcher Adam Pierson, had free access and special privileges at all Watcher facilities. The young and unassuming Immortal hadn't abused any of these privileges so the Director didn't find it a hardship to accommodate him. He was curious about why Adams had been given these special privileges. Immortals were public knowledge now, but not even Duncan MacLeod had been authorized to move freely in Watcher headquarters.

Bev looked at the single bookcase that held Ben's chronicles. She reached out and stroked one of the leather bindings. These books told the story of Ben's life; his pain, his triumphs, his loves. She wished that she had time to stop and read each one, savor each piece of Ben's life that she discovered. However, she knew that she had been given special permissions because of who she was and because Ben had asked.

"You look disappointed." Methos said.

"Not disappointed, just surprised. It seems so little to represent the centuries you've been alive." She said struggling with putting her thoughts into words. "You've done so much…"

"But not while the Watchers were observing me. I knew about them and was able to avoid them most of the time. This stack only represents a small number of years." Methos said, rather pleased with himself. He had lived a pretty wild and notable few decades as "Benjamin Adams".

Bev was enjoying the time with Ben and the opportunity to find out more about Immortals and Watchers, but she was conscious of the time. She didn't want to make Ben uncomfortable since he'd said he had a commitment at noon and she'd already kept him several hours later than that. She thanked the Director and Ben for sharing their world with her and prepared to leave.

"Can I see you again before I leave?" She asked Ben when he escorted her to her car.

"I'd like that, why don't you let me know what works for you. You can let your Aide work out the details with me." Methos said and brushed his lips gently over her hand. Bev loved it when he offered such gentlemanly gestures. Wanting another taste of his lips, she boldly stepped up to him and raised to her tiptoes and pulled his head in for a more meaningful and sensual kiss.

Methos returned Bev's kiss even knowing that the Secret Service agents were probably close to frantic because Bev was standing out on the open steps being kissed, and because it was him doing the kissing. By this time, the windows of the Watcher hall were probably full of peeking tom watchers observing and recording his kiss. These thoughts prompted Methos to end the kiss while Bev was off balance. He caressed her cheek before helping her into her car, Bev still smiling the smile of a woman thoroughly kissed.

Methos waved as the town car quickly left the Watcher estate. He was joined by Albert as he walked to the secure vault where the Methos chronicles were kept in secret.

"Was there a pool to see if the Secret Service would take me down or shoot me?" Methos asked in amusement.

"Surprisingly no, most of the observers didn't know who you were kissing on the front steps. Although, I'm sure the details will be on the bulletin board before the end of the day. I was betting on you, Bev wasn't going to end that kiss on her own and she'd have personally shot the first Agent to lay a finger on you." Albert said smugly, cheerleading for his Immortal in all things.

White House

The President lined up his shot for the practice golf cup that lay across the oval office. He was practicing his putting as one of his aides read aloud his agenda for the day. He commented on each item and they quickly moved through the schedule. The President made his shot and when the golf ball plunked nicely into the cup he straightened and smiled.

"Enough shop, tell me how Bev's dinner date went." He said as he put his putter into a stand of other golf clubs.

The aide shifted the stand over to the doorway where another aide would remove it after their meeting. "Dr. Adams arrived with several of his Watcher security; he is apparently a witty and charming dinner companion as indicated by Miss Beverly's enjoyment of his company. Before the dessert was served, Dr. Adams and Miss Beverly danced, rather well I'm told. The last dance of the evening was a Tango at the conclusion of which, Miss Beverly kissed Dr. Adams. Agent Brooks captured this on camera if you want to view it. They moved on to dessert and the evening concluded with Dr. Adams going with his Watchers and Miss Beverly returning to her hotel suite."

"She kissed him?"

"Yes sir, the agents were quite specific."

The President sat behind his desk. "And then what?"

"Miss Beverly awoke and breakfasted, and was later driven to the Paris Museum of History where she again met with Dr. Adams and was given a private tour of the Museum. Apparently Dr. Adams was the tour guide even though the curator of the museum was present. Dr. Adams then arranged a visit to the Watcher archives and the group moved to the estate where the Watcher European operations are conducted. Dr. Adams and the European Director gave Miss Beverly a tour of the Director's Gallery of Immortal artifacts and the vault containing the chronicles."

"Really? The archives are closed to the public." The President said absently. Very few Chiefs of State had been into the archives.

"Apparently Dr. Adams has some influence with the Watchers that the average Immortal doesn't." The aide cleared his throat. "After the tour, Miss Beverly again kissed Dr. Adams, this time on the steps of Watcher Headquarters before continuing with her scheduled tour activities. Dr. Adams remained at Watcher headquarters, apparently to do some translating for them."

"She kissed him again?"

"Yes sir, the agents confirmed this."

"This is so unlike Bev, how serious is this?" The President asked in a worried voice.

"It's difficult to say; as you mentioned this is unlike Miss Beverly so that implies that she is very serious about Dr. Adams. Dr. Adams has made several adjustments to his schedule to spend time with Miss Beverly, so his interest seems reciprocal. They aren't given any time away from their security so we don't know if they would take it further than a kiss." The aide snuck a glance at the President to see what his reaction to this information was.

The Aide continued when the President was silent. "If Miss Beverly is indeed serious about Dr. Adams, she certainly picked a good one. Dr. Adams is one of the top ten Immortals with a high public opinion rating due to his outstanding fortitude after this detention by the Research group, and again by Billionaire Marcus Everett. He's a licensed physician and surgeon, a New York Times best-selling author, and friend of Duncan MacLeod. As mentioned, he also appears to have influence with the Watcher Tribunal and does translation work for them regularly. He is rumored to be fluent in 23 languages, modern and ancient, and has several high level degrees."

The President tapped his chin with his finger. "How can we use this? If he's interested in Bev, we can encourage the interest so that this administration appears Immortal friendly."

"That would be an advantage; the senate took some heavy hits in public opinion when the Immortals were released after their detention."

"Get me a copy of the pictures of Bev and Dr. Adams and I'll review them. If it's not too personal, we can leak them to the press and start the ball rolling. If it ends up that they aren't serious, we won't have lost anything."

"Very well sir." The aide responded and made a note.

The Watchers had many resources at work reviewing databases, the internet, and news media for activity of Immortals. When a U-Tube video was posted with Benjamin Adams and Bev Thomas doing the tango and kissing at the last dip, it was quickly brought to the attention of the research supervisor. When the second picture was posted that had Adams and Thomas kissing on the steps of Watcher Headquarters, it was escalated to the European Director and Ben Adams. Watcher experts quickly corrupted the files so that they were grainy and unrecognizable.

Several hours later the images were replaced with new files which the Watchers corrupted again. After the third round of postings, the Tribunal contacted Methos directly. Methos was in the Methos chronicle vault translating when they joined him. After instructing the other researchers to take a break, they expressed their concern.

"So when the files were replaced for the second time we held off. The level of sophistication indicates that the US Government may be involved in the leaks."

Methos nodded. "They are without a doubt. I recognized the angle of the video in the restaurant; it was one of the Secret Service Agents. Likewise, the other could only have been one of the Agents."

"Do you want us to continue to corrupt or try to remove the files from the internet?"

"No, they would only try to track down the source of the disruptions. We won't win this argument. I'll be meeting Bev tomorrow morning at the Luxemburg Gardens, I'll bring it up then."

The Watcher Tribunal nodded and excused themselves. Methos sat quietly in the vault translation area and reviewed his options.

Methos met Bev at the Luxemburg gardens the next morning. He gave her a tour of the gardens and flavored it with some of the events or scandals that had occurred there. They walked hand in hand for the several hour tour. When they reached the end of what Methos had planned, Bev used the rest rooms after the Secret Service had cleared them for her.

Methos wandered over to the secret service agent who had taken the pictures of Bev and him kissing. He placed himself so that he could see when Bev was near and the agent couldn't. When Bev stepped out of the rest room and approached him with a smile, Methos spoke to the agent.

"Why do you suppose the Government would leak the pictures of Bev and I dancing the Tango and kissing? Why would _you_ do this?"

The agent looked at Methos but didn't respond to the question that had been asked loud enough for Bev to hear. Bev stopped, her face showing her surprise and dismay.

"I might consider the tango and kiss a leak by someone at the restaurant, except that the angle of the video points to you. But the kiss on the stairs at Watcher headquarters could only have been taken by the Secret Service, again the angle points to you."

Again the agent didn't respond.

Methos looked past the agent's shoulder and directly into Bev's eyes. "The only reason that I can believe the Government would let a video of the President's daughter and an Immortal leak out, would be if the Government were using this as a political tool. If the current Presidency aligned itself with a well-known Immortal, this might influence public opinion about the administration."

Bev moved around the agent to stand next to Ben. "Is this true?" She asked the agent and his supervisor who had now moved into the conversation.

"We do what we are told Miss Thomas. We aren't included in the reasons or intent."

Methos nodded. "I won't be a part of this." He looked over at Bev, his expression blank, his jaw set. "My apologies, I must attend to other matters. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Paris." Without a backward glance he turned and walked away.

Bev glared at the agents before running after Ben. "Ben, wait!"

Methos kept walking, even when she caught up to him. She put a hand on his arm and he stopped, not turning towards her.

She shifted around to stand in front of him. "I didn't know anything about this, I swear! I'm not my father; I'm not seeing you because I wanted to please my father. I wanted to be with you." Bev said, her voice reflecting her pain.

"I won't be used as a tool for the government's politics, with your consent or without it." Methos took a couple of steps back and went around Bev. His Watchers stepped up behind him to create a barrier as he headed for their car.

Bev waited until she got back to her hotel room to call her father. The secret service didn't wait that long so when Bev called, her father was already aware of the situation.

"Daddy, I believe in being fair so I'm going to ask for your side of the story, but I want you to know that I'm not happy that you may have jeopardized a relationship that meant a lot to me."

"I appreciate that Bev, what do you want to know?"

"I understand why I have to have security around me at all times, but I do not understand why you would have them take pictures of what I'm doing. That is spying not protecting. Why would you have them do that?"

"It may seem unreasonable to you but I'm your father in addition to being the President. I couldn't be there so I asked your agents to act as my eyes and ears while you were away."

"Okay, but why would you allow them to put those pictures out on the internet?"

There was a longer pause before her father responded. Bev knew that he was considering his words carefully. "Dr. Adams' actions and opinions are respected, because of who and what he is, as well as what he's gone through and overcome. We wanted to make sure that any stories that surfaced were in a positive light and not derogatory towards you or Dr. Adams. By emphasizing your relationship and potential seriousness of it, we were reducing the chance that you were called an Immortal groupie or celebrity hanger-on, or that the administration didn't approve of Immortals as people like the previous administrations did."

"I appreciate that you were trying to look after me, even if you had more to gain than lose. However, Ben was very upset at being used or having his picture released to the internet without his permission. Daddy, what if he doesn't get over his anger? I care about him!"

"I'm sorry about that baby; it shouldn't have gotten him that angry. Perhaps he wasn't as committed to the relationship as you hoped?"

"Don't try and make this about him. You acted without his permission. Worse, you acted without my permission!"

"It was in your best interest."

"Daddy, I'm not a little girl. I know something about the politics game and there was only a small benefit for me. I just hope Ben understands your explanation, which you will call to give him personally."

"Beth,"

"Don't argue Daddy. This is what I need from you in order to forgive you for interfering."

"I'll think about it Bev. I don't like to be blackmailed."

"And I don't like to be manipulated and used as a public relations tool."

To be continued in Farewell to Odds and Ends


End file.
